Programmable logic devices that store their configuration data in static random access memory (“SRAM”) storage are prevalent. SRAM storage is volatile; it does not retain its contents when power is lost. Therefore, programmable logic devices based on SRAM technology are used with nonvolatile storage, to retain the configuration programming data during times that the device is switched off or otherwise not provided with power. However, a competitor may monitor the data flowing out of the nonvolatile storage on power-up, and thereby determine the programming configuration of the programmable logic device. Indeed, the competitor need not even analyze the data stream, but need only record it and store it in its own devices.
Some devices that store configuration programming data in nonvolatile memory components have security features (e.g., encryption/decryption) to protect sensitive data. Unfortunately, an unauthorized user may sometimes circumvent these security features and access the sensitive information.